


Terror Meets Terror

by PumpkinMarsh



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 420, 69, Anal, Bells, Blood, Body Horror, Clussy, Doggy Style, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Eating out, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Gen, Gore, M/M, Missionary, Multi, Oral, Other, Pegging, Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Pennywise Gets Raped, Pennywise has an asshole, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Rape, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tentacles, Vaginal, Vore, Weed, blowjob, drool, dubcon, hardcore smut, mind altering drugs, non con, pennywise is an asshole, public, spit, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinMarsh/pseuds/PumpkinMarsh
Summary: You have fun with Pennywise :)





	Terror Meets Terror

Pennywise fucked you with pp


End file.
